This invention relates generally to demultiplexing of signals on a single data line and more specifically to using a single input line to an integrated circuit chip for both data and test input signals.
Complex integrated circuitry often requires that provision be made for inputting a test signal to the chip. This test signal can be used to initialize the chip to a predetermined state for testing at any stage from fabrication through assembly of the larger device or system into which the chip is incorporated. Additionally, testing can be done in the field in order to troubleshoot nonoperational machinery. One or more test inputs are typically used to set the integrated circuit chip into one or more preselected states to facilitate the testing procedure.
Prior to the present invention, it has been necessary to dedicate one or more input pins to the chip to receive the test signal. Pins available to be used as input and output lines to a complex integrated circuit chip are generally at a premium. The test input pins are generally seldom used, and are often never used once the chip has been finally incorporated into a complete product. It would be desirable to include the test input function on a pin which also doubles as a regularly used input to the chip.
Several design constraints have prevented the successful combination of data and test input lines prior to the present invention. The overriding constraint is that the test input must not be affected by the normal operation of applying data to the input line. In other words, a test signal must not be generated unless such is specifically intended. If any unwanted test signal is generated during normal operation of the chip, the chip function can generally be considered to have failed completely.
It is also important, especially with the use of CMOS devices, that the input signal used to generate the test condition is compatible with standard input devices. These input devices prevent unwanted high or low value signals from entering, and thus perhaps harming, the circuitry of the chip. For example, if high voltage signals exceeding the supply voltages were used on an input line to indicate a test signal, the chip as a whole would be susceptible to latch up and other damage.
Space is at a premium in many chip designs, so it is important that a test circuit which accomplishes the above function has a minimum number of elements. A circuit which is simple in terms of number of active devices is also easily incorporated onto many different chips. Another desirable feature of such a test circuit would be low power consumption.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide on-chip circuitry, for generating a test signal, which is connected to an input pin which is used for data input in normal operation. It is a further object of the present invention that such test signal generation circuitry will not generate an unwanted test signal. It is a further object of the present invention that such test signal generation circuitry be compatible with the voltages already used on the chip in order to minimize potential damage. It is yet another object of the present invention that such test signal generation circuitry be simple, easily adapted to a wide number of chip designs, and use little or no power when the chip is in normal operation.
Therefore, according to the present invention, test signal generation circuitry is coupled to a data input line of an integrated circuit chip. The input line is coupled to gates of two complementary field effect devices which have threshold voltages less than one half of the power supply voltage. The field effect devices are coupled across the power supply so that current can flow only if both devices are on. Means are provided for detecting current flow through the devices, and for generating a test signal when current is flowing. The test signal is held off when no current flows through the complementary devices.
In order to generate a test signal, a voltage that exceeds V.sub.ss by more than the N-channel threshold voltage but is more negative than a P-channel threshold below V.sub.dd is applied to the input pin. This causes the complementary field effect devices to both turn on, allowing current to flow. This current flow is sensed by the current sensor, which generates a test signal. When the input signal is either high or low, one of the complementary field effect devices is off, so that no current flows. Thus, the test signal is generated only when a middle range voltage signal, which is not encountered as data during normal operation, is applied to the input.